A Keybearers Guide to Monster Girls
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: This is a Oneshot/Twoshot series I'm doing on the side to keep myself from getting overly fatigued with Kingdom Hearts Awakening or Crystal Vanguard. Leave the male character you want featured and the monster girl you want them paired with in your review.
1. Roxas and Kyanna (Lizardman)

**So, let's start this off with a quick note. I will be using any one of the male characters in Kingdom Hearts for this, not just Roxas. He's just my favorite, so he got the spotlight first. Just leave which male you want featured (this can include the Final Fantasy characters in the games, but I will prioritize Kingdom Hearts over them) and the monster girl you want them with. This chapter is a two shot. This first chapter and the wedding night.**

* * *

Roxas looked at the woman, if that's what he could call her, in front of him. She was a bit shorter than him, with light blonde hair, brilliant hazel eyes with vertical pupils and a curvaceous body, complete with decently large breasts. Her forearms and lower legs were scaled and clawed a bit like you'd see on a raptor with a long, green tail behind her. What was oddest about her was the massive claymore she held, the sharpened point aimed at the nobody. "So, why again are you challenging me to a fight?"

"You're so dense. I've explained it twice now. You defeated those odd monsters in my village with ease. I couldn't even hurt them, the best warrior in my village. And yet you destroyed them."

"It's my job, it makes sense that I'd be good at it." He replied sarcastically. Axel was rubbing off on him.

Roxas had come to this world on Xemnas' direct orders. Destroy the Heartless for the creation of Kingdom Hearts. The Key of Destiny hadn't been expecting to be confronted by this odd creature afterwards. She named herself as Kyanna of the Lizardmen and she challenged him to a duel in front of her whole village.

"And what exactly does your job entail?" She asked.

"Destroying Heartless." He responded.

The woman growled, her hackles rising a bit to show off her fangs. She was gifted, even amongst her own, but she was still young, only fifteen in age. Roxas rolled his eyes. "Get real, Kyanna. Do you think I'd tell you just because you're trying to look mean?" The woman kept her stance, her eyes never leaving his. The boy sighed before summoning the Keyblade. "Fine. Let's do this." He took his stance, waiting for the woman to make her move.

Kyanna smiled, rushing forward with inhuman speed. Any regular fighter would have been too slow to keep pace, but Roxas easily parried her initial blow, and the next, countering with a swift kick to the gut, sending the girl flying back. She hopped back to her feet, using the momentum of his kick to back handspring back up, rushing back in without a moment to breathe. Roxas continued the same trend, parry, parry, kick. She figured it out quickly, dodging his kick and forcing him on the defensive again. He was having no trouble keeping up with her, but this gave him time to truly admire her beauty.

The way her hair shimmered in the light, how fluidly her body moved as she tried to slice him open. The pride in her beautiful eyes. He felt no killer intent in her attacks. She wasn't trying to take his life, only prove herself better. She had better training, that was obvious by how she parried his attacks, but he had raw experience and a much stronger will.

Roxas jumped back as they separated again, the nobody roaring loudly, light radiating off his body. Something akin to an explosion filled the area, causing many of the lizard people to cover their eyes and ears. Kyanna thought this was a distraction, but then she felt a warm light... healing her? The bruises were healing and she felt her strength returning. She looked up to see three glowing bells over her head, healing her wounds. She looked to Roxas, seeing him holding one of his odd weapons over his head. He now had two, one black, one white. The energy he exuded... it was akin to that of the Demon Queens. It was as if he were a different person.

"You're proud." He stated, catching her off guard. "I've met a few people like you. You won't be satisfied unless you're beaten with my full strength. Trust me when I say I could have beaten you several times over by now. But, you're a warrior and you would never move on unless you knew I put all I am into fighting you." Kyanna's shock was near palpable. He explained her, the pride of her people, perfectly. "You're also the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." The girls face turned a brilliant red as some of the other warriors started giggling, but they were cut short as light exploded off Roxas again, his energy coming off in waves. "Give it all you've got, because any less and you may end up worse than just beaten."

The nobody spun the Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, above his head, the two weapons sparking before he readied himself. Kyanna took her stance once more, having trouble remaining standing against the tide of power Roxas was exuding. 'He may be stronger than the Demon Queen! This power... it's insane! What is he? No human has this kind of power, not even high-ranking members of the Order!' She had little time to mull this over as Roxas went on the attack, each strike like a blow from a Baphomet's hammer. And the speed of his attacks were just as insane as their power, each slam ringing out loudly.

The villagers couldn't believe what they were seeing. This odd human, this creature, was outright overwhelming their finest warrior, and easily. His attacks were precise, but brutal. Kyanna's arms vibrated with each strike, a roar working its way up her throat as she finally retaliated, Roxas sidestepping and letting the blade slide across his crossed weapons. He pushed outward and jumped back. Kyanna followed his example, rushing in with a smile on her face. This is what a warrior lived for. A true challenge. That and as she watched the boy fight, he was slowly becoming more and more attractive. His blonde, spiky hair, his surprisingly well-toned body, his handsome young face drawn in an emotionless scowl. And his electric blue eyes... they were odd. They seemed so empty... so lifeless. As if he'd his soul ripped from him.

Kyanna cried out as she was shoved back, finding herself holding her sword over her head as Roxas slammed his weapons into hers. After a few seconds, as if in slow motion, the village watched as Kyanna, their pride and joy, was brought to her knees. The moment her knees hit the ground, Roxas ripped her weapon from her hands. The lizardman tried to recover her weapon, but her opponent stabbed the white key into the ground, the spurs at the top locked around the blade, his black weapon pointed at her chest. She couldn't believe it. She lost.

The girl looked up at the man that had bested her. What stood before her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His weapons vanished in a flash of light. Roxas stepped forward, offering her his hand. She took it gently, standing up. "Are you satisfied?"

"... No."

Roxas looked at her oddly as she stepped closer, watching as the girl put her frilled ear to his chest. "I can't hear anything."

"Of course you can't. I have no heart." he said softly, unsure of what to do.

She shook her head, a surprisingly kind look on her face. "Well, I'll just have to give you mine then."

Roxas just stared at her. "What?"

Kyanna's cheeks turned bright red again, looking anywhere but Roxas' eyes. "W-we lizardmen live for battle, not just to test ourselves, but to find a man stronger than us. Through them, we have strong children, and they go on to become even stronger."

"Forever strengthening the blood line." He stated, the girl nodding lightly. Roxas was an amnesiac, yes, but he wasn't a fool. Zexion taught him of basic anatomy and out of everyone, Xemnas gave him the sex talk as he was the only one that wouldn't dodge the question.

"W-when we meet someone stronger than us, we offer ourselves to them. We... propose."

Roxas tilted his head as she looked up at him. "Roxas, will you make me your bride?"

The nobody wasn't expecting that, though he couldn't say he was surprised. To be surprised, he'd have to feel something. But, then again, he didn't see anything wrong with it. "Is that really what you want?" Kyanna nodded, looking down at her feet, expecting the worst. "Okay. I'll be your groom." The girls head shot up so fast, Roxas was sure he heard something pop. Hey amber eyes were wide in shock, but the quivering of her lip said something else.

The nobody yelped as his new bride hopped into his arms, clinging for dear life before she pressed her lips to his, the village cheering and crowding around them. Kyanna laughed at the odd expression on her husband's face. "That was a kiss. I'll teach you about it." She bit her lip, smiling up at the male as her fingers ran over his chest. "Among other things."

Roxas gulped as he held his new wife, unaware of how things were going to go that night. Or how he'd find his own heart through another.

…

Roxas walked through the corridor onto the sandy ground of the village. It had been two months since he was last here. Since he last saw her. That week after he married Kyanna was both the best and worst week of his existence. The worst because he'd never been so tired or sore in his life. The best because he understood what it meant to give your heart to someone.

The blonde nobody walked through the now empty village, not surprised to see no one about. It was the middle of the night after all. He walked on, his cloak blending into the darkness of the area. Even if it was night, something seemed... off. He saw it. The house Kyanna's mother gave them to start their family in. He started to smile until he heard something shatter in the house, his... whatever it was thudding hard in his chest. He ran up and kicked in the door, Keyblade in hand.

Kyanna jumped and shrieked loudly. There was a broken plate at her feet. Her eyes were wide as she regarded her cloaked husband. "Roxas..." Her lip started quivering before she lunged forward into her man's arms. Roxas held his wife tightly, burying his nose in her hair. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I-I heard you drop the plate and I-" She put a finger to his lips.

"Even pregnant, I can still fight." She said with a smile. He smiled back, pulling her close again, being very aware of her slightly distended belly. She looked up at him, pushing back his hood and cupping his cheeks. "Welcome home."

He wiped the tears that began to run down her cheeks. "It's good to be home." He leaned down, kissing his beautiful Mamono wife and shutting out the rest of the world. He was a Nobody. A being that had no right to exist. He didn't belong and yet he found his home. And he found his heart.

* * *

 **So, yeah. I decided to write this after reading through the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. It came out much, much fluffier than I imagined it would, but hey, I loved writing this. Don't worry, I am still working on my other stories, this is just a side project for me to work on. I've been hit with 'Series Fatigue'. I've been working so hard on KH:A and CV that I've actually gotten tired of them. That doesn't mean I won't still write on them, I will. I just need time to get back into the spirit of working on them.**

 **Also, heads up, Crystal Vanguards first arc will be coming to an end in the next chapter. I may go back and toss some filler chapters in there, but since I'm not too good at Slice of Life stories, I may need help. I'm also going to be taking commissions as I really need the money. If you'd like a story written, give me some time to research this and we'll talk when I know what I'm doing.**

 **Until then, thank you for reading. This is Onio, signing out.**


	2. Riku and Rhya (Dark Priest)

_**This chapter was a suggestion from Kill Boss 98 REBORN. They gave me the first suggestion, so keep them coming, people. This is a story for you guys, so help me out.**_

* * *

Riku yawned loudly as he walked. Being a Keybearer really took it out of a guy. He was dead tired. He'd been sent to this world by DiZ to see why the darkness of this world was fluctuating so wildly. DiZ said he'd been here before, and he wasn't overly eager to return. DiZ told the boy in his roundabout way to be careful. Riku didn't get that last part, but he didn't argue. When DiZ said something was dangerous, it normally meant it would end up killing you, or worse. So far, though, all he'd run into were the usual. Heartless and Nobodies everywhere. He'd cut them down easy enough.

Now he was just wandering. To say he was bored would be an understatement. The mission was supposed to last a week, but he finished in just under a day. He'd decided to take the next few days he had to catch up some R&R, but only a day and a half later, and he was bored out of his mind. He'd been talked to by several young women about joining 'The Order' after his battles with the Heartless the first night he was here, but he told them he already had one duty and that it was more important than their 'petty war'. He'd learned all he needed of the Order and he wanted nothing to do with them. They taught temperance and kindness, but they were incredibly intolerant of anything non-human, even if they weren't evil.

He walked the streets of the small town he'd come to, garnering stares from the people because of his odd attire, his cold indifference to what was happening around him, or because many of the women were monster-girls and they gave him lustful stares that he also ignored. He could really care less. What did catch his attention was a group of men, Order 'Heroes' in a circle in the center of the street. He looked around them to see a girl in a dark, somewhat revealing dress laying on the ground, struggling to get the man on her off.

Riku stepped forward, plowing into the back of one of the men, causing him to fall into the one trying to pin the girl to the ground. The two men rolled before they all looked at Riku, who was pulling the girl to her feet. He then noticed the chain wrapped tail she had sticking out her back. She was a monster-girl. He pushed her behind himself, staring the men down. "What're a bunch of so-called Heroes doing attacking a girl in the street?"

The man that had her pinned scoffed. "Girl? Are you stupid, boy? That thing is no girl, she's a whore of the Demon Lord."

"I'd watch your tongue before you get it ripped out." Riku shot back coldly, shocking everyone, even the people that stopped to watch. Riku had helped many of them with minor tasks and asked for nothing in return. He was quiet, but kind, so this change in tone was shocking. "She hasn't harmed anyone as far as I can tell. You have no reason to attack her, let alone any reason to attack her in the fashion you were."

"He's a sympathizer. We should kill him and save his soul before it's devoured." One of the men sneered, being shut up by a powerful concussive force to the chest, sending him flying back.

"Don't underestimate me. I'm more of a monster than this girl could ever be." An aura of darkness rippled around him as he lifted his hand, the Way to Dawn appearing in his hand. He took his stance, daring them to come forward. The first man made the bad choice of attacking, screaming as Riku flashed by him, ripping open his back. "I have no want to keep this going. The next time I attack... will be the last." The darkness exploded around him as he activated his Dark Impulse style. The power radiating off him caused the men to begin trembling. It was so dark and cold... as if they were looking at a male Lilim.

The Dark Priest he was protecting was at a loss for words. His powers were beyond what she had ever seen, and yet, he was human. His scent, the scent of a powerful man, was unmistakable. She'd been with enough to know that scent. "L-listen, we're just following orders." The first man said.

Wrong choice of words. "I've been at the mercy of men 'just following orders'." Visions of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness filled his mind. "Never again." Riku vanished, reappearing as he came down on the man's chest, knee first. He coughed up a mouthful of blood as the dark Keybearer blocked an incoming sword swing with his Keyblade, and a mace by simply grabbing the head of the weapon. He kicked the first man, using his momentum to swing back and kick the second, flipping around another sword strike, wrapping his arm around the man's head before snapping it quickly to the side. He knew how much force it would take for him to break a man's neck, so he eased up, simply knocking him unconscious.

He saw a man pull out a crossbow, kneeling down to copy another's movement to use him as a shield. He jumped into the air and spun himself, using both feet to send the man flying into the archer, knocking both out. With them out, Riku walked quickly out of the ring of bodies, taking the succubus' hand. "We need to move." He started pulling her behind himself as he speed-walked away.

The silver haired demon girl was, again, at a loss for words. Just by holding this man's hand, she could feel the almost infinite wealth of spirit energy he exuded. She could also feel darkness so vast and powerful it almost made her shiver in fear, but there was light as well. It wasn't as strong, but it was just as stubborn, keeping the darkness in check. A man with power like his, with darkness like his...

They turned a corner, Riku pulling the woman close, using his larger body to hide her. "Wrap your tail around your leg." She didn't question him, wrapping her tail around her leg and pressing herself against his... _'Oh, by the Fallen God, does he have a six-pack!?_ ' she thought to herself as a battalion of Order soldiers ran by. She bit her lip and started running her hand over his muscled chest and abs until he grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop.

Neither spoke until they were sure the soldiers had moved on. "I told you to wrap your tail around your leg, not try and feel me up with it." Riku looked down to see the Dark Priests tail inching its way up his leg.

She smiled innocently, pulling her tail back. "Forgive me, kind knight, but I wanted to show you my gratitude for saving me from those brutes." She said in a sultry voice that sent shivers down Riku's back. Now that he had the chance to really look at her (as best he could), he could see why people said Dark Priests were made to lure men in. She had long silver-green hair that almost went down to her knees, dark green eyes that seemed to shimmer in the light and her body...

She was wearing what seemed to be the vestments of a nun, modified to be both revealing and still showing service to her god. It had an opening over her chest to show off her bountiful cleavage and the lower half of it had the front sectioned off, showing her legs without restraint and black plumage furrowed out from her wide hips. Whether the feathers were a part of her or not, he didn't know.

Oh, and she was short. About as short, if not shorter, than Kairi. He loved short girls, he just never said it. And this woman barely came up to his shoulders. While he couldn't actually see her past his blindfold, her heart was strong enough to show him what she looked like.

"I-I'm sure you can find other ways to show your gratitude." The demon gave a pout so adorable that Riku almost broke down then and there.

"But, why would I ever want to? The carnal pleasures are beyond the most enjoyable rewards I can think of." she said excitedly. "Oh, forgive me. My name is Rhya." She curtsied, making sure to show off her cleavage.

Riku turned away, starting to make his way out of the alley. "Riku. And I wouldn't know about that. I've never indulged myself in the 'carnal pleasures'."

Rhya gaped at this. A man this beautiful and strong was ignorant to the carnal pleasures she steeped herself in?! What kind of heresy was this?! She ran in front of him and curtsied again. "Please, Master Riku, use my body as you see fit. It is the Fallen Gods-"

"Get lost."

Rhya froze for a moment before looking up. "I have no need for some sex crazed demon getting in my way. I saved you, so you shouldn't be wasting time in this endeavor to get me in bed. Get lost." He said coldly, starting to walk off.

The Dark Priest refused to lose so easily! She would indoctrinate the pleasures of sex into Riku and she'd do it by getting him to willingly take her. She ran after him, smiling at the boy. "Why are you covering your eyes like that? Doesn't it make walking difficult?"

"No. I can sense the hearts of others, and they act like a sort of Sonar. I can't discern facial features most of the time, but I can see around myself easy enough and see the bodies of those with strong enough hearts." He answered quickly.

Rhya nodded a bit at this. "But you didn't answer my first question."

Riku stopped walking, going tense. Rhya was a bit caught off guard when he did, standing with him until he spoke. "Because my eyes can't lie." She tilted her head in confusion as he pulled the bandana off, revealing the beautiful blue eyes he hid under it. She gasped audibly at seeing them and the vast darkness they held. She saw none of the light she sensed in him earlier, just... darkness. "I willingly gave in to the darkness, and this is my punishment." He said, replacing his blindfold before walking again. "I must walk in darkness, alone, until I reach the end of my road. Until I break free of the night, and reach the dawn."

Rhya was struck speechless. He was barely a man, maybe about fifteen, but his heart and his strength... She smiled softly, walking after him. He didn't bother to stop her this time. If she wanted to follow him, so be it. If she got hurt, it wasn't his fault. He walked around town for a few hours, helping whom he could. The woman was honestly shocked to see such a powerful man doing so many labors and without complaint.

Not only that, but the many children that passed them all came up to him, asking him to play. He told them that he would another time, but he made sure to buy them all a toy of their choice. Most people didn't know, but monster girls like Rhya absolutely adored children. They were precious and sacred to them, so to see Riku so kind and patient with them was amazing.

After that, he kept walking until he reached the inn he'd been staying at. "Rhya." He turned to the succubus, catching her off guard. "Why are you still following me?"

"I told you, it is the Fallen Gods will that I indoctrinate her teachings into another through the carnal pleasures."

" **Get lost.** "he said, accenting his words with a spike of dark power. This was becoming tiresome. Rhya gasped and backed away, as did many of the people around them. " **I could care less about your god, woman. My mission is all that matters to me.** " He calmed the tide of power he unleashed before turning and walking inside.

Rhya wasn't just caught off guard now, she was terrified. The force of his power was akin to the Demon Lords, whom she'd met and watched fight, but his was so much darker and colder. The Demon Lords power was magnificent, but she was a mother first and foremost, so there was a measure of mercy to her power. Not so with Riku's. It was raw darkness in its most primal form and very close to the level of one of the Lilim. It didn't deter her. If anything, it only made her want him more. She'd have to come up with a plan to-

" ** _AAAAAAHHHHHH!_** "

* * *

Riku slammed the door of the inn as he walked in, ignoring the stares of those around him. He started for the stairs before the door burst open. "Help! Is the man that fought those monsters here?! A-a Riku?!"

The dark swordsman turned around to the old man. He knew him. He was one of the people Riku saved when he first came to this world. He and his family lived at the church in town when Riku had been forced to destroy their home in a fight with the Heartless. His eyes widened as he ran forward, grabbing Riku's shoulders. "Master Riku!"

"Klaus, what's wrong?"

"A member of the Order has lost his mind! He's attacking anything that moves! He's at the church right now, fighting a Dark Priest that's protecting the children!"

Riku's aura erupted around him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it!" The Corridor of Darkness opened up behind the warrior. "Your family will be safe, I promise, but stay here until I come for you." He turned and walked into the dark portal, walking down the dark path quickly. ' _He said a Dark Priest was protecting the kids. He couldn't mean...'_ He broke through the corridor into light, his senses picking up on several things. One, there were several hearts huddled together, one of them dark, but strong. And it was under attack! ' _Rhya!'_

Rhya had used almost all her power putting up a barrier between her and the crazed swordsman trying to kill her and the kids. It was the man that attacked her earlier, but something was very off. His eyes, they glowed a bright amber, but they held no light, as if he was being drowned in the darkness.

She growled as her situation grew more desperate. She had come running when she heard the children scream, wanting to protect them. Of course, the Order priests and priestesses objected, but she wouldn't listen. She took a slash to her chest trying to save a boy that was protecting his sister. She placed a barrier around herself and the kids, ordering the priestesses to do the same. Her only goal was protecting the children.

' _There is something very wrong here. His energy wasn't so dark before. Wait... where have I-'_ Her eyes widened as she recognized the darkness that surrounded him. ' _It's like Riku's, but... there's something so terrifying about this. It's less restrained, and so much wilder. Like a rabid animal!'_

She gasped as he swung down with his massive broadsword, everything seeming to freeze as a black blur came down, slicing the sword in half. "What a pathetic fool. I gave in to the darkness, but I kept my heart. You are weak." Riku said coldly before running around the man. The two traded blows too fast for Rhya to see, but she noticed something. ' _Master Riku... He's not actually fighting. He's leading him away.'_

 _"_ Children, run to the church! Now!" She lowered her barrier, letting the kids run to their mother, the succubus running towards the two fighting men.

Riku noticed this and swiped his sword in her direction, ripping up a wall out of the ground, stopping her dead in her tracks. "This isn't your fight, Rhya! Protect the children! Let me handle this!" He ran back in, his dark weapon flaring as he started another highspeed clash with the Order Hero. Both men seemed to be equal, matching each other blow for blow, despite one of them having a broken sword.

' _This isn't good. Not only does his Heartless have access to his skill and experience, but the darkness that's turned him has made him incredibly strong and fast. I may actually be in trouble here.'_ Riku back flipped away from the man's overhead slash. Mid flip, Riku started to float. He gave a loud scream. His blindfold fell off as his cloak seemed to melt away, his body and outfit wrapped in a thin layer of darkness. ' _I can't control my darkness for long without it overwhelming me. Let's just hope I can finish this in that time.'_ He launched at the Heartless with greater speed, a few strikes being blocked before he grazed the man's cheek.

Rhya's eyes widened as Riku's power soared. ' _He's... he's not as strong as the Lilim. He's even stronger! He's on the Demon Lords level! And he's still struggling?! What kind of monsters does Master Riku fight!?'_

Riku pant lightly as he stood across from the currently recovering man. ' _New Heartless or not, he shouldn't be this strong! How-'_ Riku's eye popped open as his heart sense noticed something. ' _No... He... devoured the hearts of his comrades and he's feeding off the natural darkness of this world! That's where this power is coming from!'_

A barrier formed over Riku's head as the man swung down, his sword recreated as one of pure darkness. It slammed into the barrier, but luckily it held. The young man looked to see Rhya holding her hands toward him. "I said focus on keeping the kids safe, dammit!"

"You're not alone!" Riku stopped his retort short. "You don't have to walk alone, you choose to, because you're scared. You're scared someone will get hurt because of you. I will not leave! I will help you!" Rhya didn't care about indoctrinating her Gods teachings now, she just wanted this man to come out of this alive. She wanted him, simple as that.

Riku smiled lightly. "Someone who gave into the darkness doesn't deserve to be helped, but I'll take what I can get." She lowered the barrier, Riku rushing out and clashing with the Heartless once more, a blast of dark energy shoving him back. The man's body began to pulsate, the darkness shrouding him from view. ' _What is this sinister power I'm feeling? Is he changing into an Emblem Heartless?'_ Power exploded off the Heartless, the shroud growing to a titanic size, standing over many of the buildings. When the shroud faded, Riku's eyes widened as he was assaulted with both the dark energy of this world and the Realm of Darkness. A massive sword emerged from the dark cloud as Its body was slowly revealed. "Oh shit."

A massive, demonic giant made of what seemed to be iron with the Heartless Emblem on its chest. Riku lifted his sword to block an overhead slash, screaming in pain as he was slammed into a crater. As the giant pulled its weapon away, Riku's right arm fell to his side, limp. His Way to the Dawn blinked from existence. He had to jump out of the way of another slash coming down on him, cringing as he rolled. "Heal!" Three bells appeared over his head, bathing him in their light. His arm stopped hurting and he was able to use it again, but now his energy reserves were emptied. He looked up just in time to see the giant had closed the distance. The way it positioned itself cut him off from most of his escape routes and the wall he'd made to stop Rhya was blocking his other side.

He closed his eyes before he felt something hit him and heard someone scream in pain. He wrapped his arms around whatever hit him on instinct, opening his eyes when they hit the ground. For one, the Iron Giant Heartless was swatting at a swarm of ravens that seemed to glow, magically created he supposed. He looked down at his chest and his heart stopped. It was Rhya.

She was unconscious, barely breathing as the bleeding from her chest wound seemed to have gotten worse added to the gash in the small of her back and her...

Riku cradled the small woman for a moment, that horrible, gripping feeling from when he watched Sora sacrifice his own heart to fix his mistakes back, the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. He did this. This was his fault. She didn't have the strength to put up another barrier and he put himself in the firing line.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to her, standing up with her in his arms. The giant swung horizontally at them, but missed as Riku... vanished. He reappeared in front of the priests and the family, holding the wounded succubus out to them. "Please. You don't have to heal her, but please. Don't let her die."

The priests seemed to be conflicted, but Klaus' wife stepped forward, taking the unconscious monster girl. "Kids, run inside and get me some bandages and hot water." The children ran inside as the members of the Order just stared as if the woman was insane. "Make yourselves useful! We can't fight that thing, so make sure Riku doesn't have to worry about us."

The crying boy smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He wiped his face, his eyes returning to the hard, cold gems they had been before as the Heartless readied itself to attack him. "Don't worry. This'll be over in a nanosecond." He summoned Way to the Dawn once more, his dark energy crackling violently around his arm. He roared and rushed forward, leaving after images behind before jumping into the air, seeming to have teleported. "You're too slow." He came down, slicing open the monsters' metal chest. When he stood, the priests covered their mouths in horror.

Dark power poured off the young man's body, an odd body suit covering his skin, his silver hair fluttering behind him. The giant reeled back from the blow and retaliated by throwing a punch at the Keybearer, only to have its fist stopped by Riku simply holding his hand up. "Hey. Why don't we play a game? Let's see which one of us turns to mincemeat first!" He roared as he lunged forward.

He started rushing around with his Sonic Blade skill, ripping through its legs and causing it to kneel before him. "You are nothing compared to the darkness I face every day!" He jumped into the air, slamming his knee into its face and forcing it back up and onto its back. "You are nothing compared to me!" He roared as he plummeted down, driving his Keyblade into the center of its emblem. He ripped the blade free as the Heartless' body began to fade away, a massive crystal heart floating into the air. He hopped off the decaying body, walking over to the family as they wrapped Rhya's wounds.

"Will she survive?" His voice was a few octaves deeper than normal, startling them a bit.

"Y-yes. She's strong, she'll live." He nodded lightly before his cloak re-materialized around him and his blindfold drifted into his hand. He wrapped his eyes, which he could practically feel turning to Ansems bright gold.

He waited for them to finish her bindings before bending to pick her up in his arms. The priests thought to stop him, but the raw power he displayed held them in place. He wasn't a man they wanted to tangle with. He carried the girl into the Corridor of Darkness with him, leading into his room at the inn. He laid the succubus down gently before casting a weak healing spell. It wouldn't fully heal her up, but her own healing factor could fix that.

He started feeling very, very tired, taking a seat beside the bed before his eyes slid shut.

* * *

[Lemon starts here]

* * *

Riku groaned loudly as he was stirred from his sleep as a spike of pleasure ran through his body. First thing he noticed was that when he opened his eyes, he could see. His blindfold had been taken off. The next- "Oh, shit!" Another spike of almost mind-numbing pleasure seared through him before he finally looked down. His cloak was open and his shirt pushed up as an incredibly soft pair of hands ran over his washboard abs, a head of silver green hair bobbing up and down and making sucking sounds. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the hair belonged to and what she was doing.

"Rhya?" She looked up, a bit shocked to see Riku awake. "Any reason... you're blowing me... while I was sleeping?"

She stayed frozen for a moment before slowly pulling off his now wet penis, groaning loudly as she sucked hard as she rose, finally releasing him with a pop. "Mmm, I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. You're magnificent in so many ways, Master Riku! You're much larger than I thought you'd be!"

He just stared at her incredulously. How could someone make a sentence like that sound so innocent?! He made to get up, being gently pushed back down by the succubus currently on her knees in front of him "Don't move, Master. Your fight was very hard on you. Even I can tell that you're very sore." She was right about that. His body felt battered and beaten, but he still wasn't sure how to feel about this girl sucking him off while he slept. "Let me ease your worries." He gasped as she kept her eyes locked on his, dragging her tongue slowly up his shaft. "It's time I repay you and show you that you aren't alone."

He was about to retort when she sucked him back into her mouth. Her eyes were almost hypnotic as she bobbed her head, sucking harder than before. He could see her breasts bouncing under her as she moved and a thought came to mind ' _Maybe I could use a good romp.'_ He reached down and cupped her breasts in his large, calloused hands, squeezing and massaging the soft globes, much to Rhya's surprise and joy, moaning heartily around Riku's shaft.

She pulled off his member with a smile. "Seems even the uptight Master Riku can be swayed." He glared at her and gave her nipples a hard pinch, causing her to yelp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Ohhhhh, my, if you wanted it rough, you only had to ask, darling~" Something about how she said 'darling' sent a shiver up the young man's spine, but this thought was lost as he growled in pleasure as she quickly started deepthroating him, her well-manicured nails dragging down the sensitive insides of his thighs.

He was left a panting mess as Rhya pulled up a bit, pulling open her robe and wrapping her soft breasts around his almost painfully hard cock. "Would you look at that? Even with my breasts wrapped around you, there's still enough poking up the top for me to suck on. How wonderful." Riku could see how they were classified as succubi now. The look in her green eyes was one of pure lust and devotion, but devotion to what, Riku couldn't even begin to guess.

She drooled over his cock to give extra lubrication before starting a fast pace, bouncing her breasts up and down on his pole before diving down to suck at the head as is it poked out. Riku's eyes began to cross. Keybearer or not, the poor guy was still a virgin and thus, the expert attack of the beautiful demon met with a very powerful orgasm as he grabbed her head, holding her to his cock as his seed exploded into her mouth and down her throat.

Rhya was a bit caught off guard by the force of his orgasm and by him holding her head down, but she wouldn't be much of a succubus if she couldn't roll with this. She'd had many virgins, so while the fact he didn't last long didn't surprise her, the copious amount of virile cum being spilled into her mouth did. She started swallowing slowly, her eyes almost rolling back at both the taste of the man she wanted as her husband and the incredible amounts of spiritual energy in it. So rich and powerful. This man could give the Order Priests she'd corrupted a run for their money.

Once he finished his arms went slack, releasing her as she slowly pulled off him with a wet _pop!_ She opened her mouth, her submissive side showing as she revealed a mouthful of his semen before swallowing. She sighed and shuddered happily. "So good... Your cum is so thick, in texture, flavor, and energy."

He couldn't hardly tell if she was actually talking to him or not, but he really didn't care. Rhya noticed this, seeing him panting lightly as his cock started to become flaccid. She couldn't have that! She needed more! She quickly started licking at his cock vigorously, causing him to throw his head back in another desperate moan as he started to harden back to full mast.

Once she saw this, Rhya immediately stood, shedding her nun's habits and going to the bed, getting on all fours, shaking her plump rear at Riku. "Oh, please, Master Riku, use me! Fuck me until you're satisfied!" Being a succubus, her want for pleasure was always in the back of her mind, but now, her body burned with need and desire like she'd never felt before. She needed Riku to take her as his, to claim her. She honestly couldn't remember a time she'd ever wanted sex this badly in her time as a Dark Priest.

She was a bit shocked when she noticed that Riku was making no move to take her, turning to see her was staring at something that wasn't her ass or dripping flower. "Your tail..."

She flicked the half-cut tail a bit, biting her lip as her lust was broken for a moment. Succubi were incredibly proud of their bodies, and Rhya was no different. This included her beloved tail. When she awoke to find it had been cut in half by the giant's attack, she was devastated. But when she saw her beloved Riku's sleeping face, that melted away. She wanted only to please him, to make him smile, whether through sex or just being with him. Thing was, sex was all she really knew.

She got up from where she'd been kneeling, walking over to the young man, who looked into her green eyes as she slowly slid into his lap, his erection pressed against her belly as her lips melded against his, the Key wielder not skipping a beat and kissing her back. It sent shivers down her spine as he wrapped his arms around her. This seemed to be something he knew how to do, and very well at that. She sighed against his lips as he picked her up, moving to the bed and laying her down with him on top of her, running his hands over her body, his fingers gently moving over the plumage at her hips that seemed to twitch at his touch. _So, they were a part of her._

She gasped as she finally felt the warrior finally slide himself into her. He was slow, taking his time and savoring the new sensations rippling through him while also being sure Rhya was getting all that she wanted. After the day they've had, they both deserved it.

As for the Dark Priest, she had never had such slow, intimate sex before. It wasn't like the rough, mind destroying fucking she was used to and it was honestly a bit startling. She clung to her lover like a virgin girl in her wedding bed, unable to think of anything else to do other than cling to him and kiss him. He never sped up, angling his hips so that his slow, firm thrusts pushed himself as deep into her as he could. It may not have been rough or hard, but each movement drove the breath from her lungs, her eyes rolling back a bit as she neared her orgasm.

What part of Rhya's mind worked wondered if this was what it like to actually make love. She was mentally praying to the Fallen God that it wouldn't end any time soon. But, even after cumming once, Riku couldn't keep going forever. The two dark beings held each other tight as they came as one, Rhya moaning loudly as Riku buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt warm. She felt safe in his arms.

They looked at each other as they rode out their orgasms, kissing each other again, a silent plea to not be separated from each other.

* * *

[End]

* * *

After a few minutes, Riku pulled out of the demon girl, both sighing a bit as the Keybearer laid on his back, Rhya settling herself on his side with her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and she purred in satisfaction. "That was better than I thought it'd be."

The youth laughed lightly. "Well, I'm glad I lived up to expectations."

She looked up at him. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you laugh." He chuckled again, her face flushing beautifully as he smiled at her, catching her lips in another kiss. "Mmm, a girl could get used to this."

Riku laid back, a frown drawn over his face. "You'll come back, right?" He looked down in surprise. "I know you'll be leaving soon. I don't know why and I'm not going to ask, but what I can ask is that you come back." Her dark green eyes locked onto his. How was it he had gotten so attached to a girl he'd only known for a day?

He gently took her hand and kissed it. "I can't make you a promise I don't know if I can keep. My life is... difficult right now. I don't know if when I leave the darkness won't just win out and take my body from me or that the Organization won't finally catch up and kill me themselves." Rhya's hand tightened around his. "But, if I survive this, if I find my path, find what I'm looking for, you'll see me again. That, I can promise you."

She looked up at him, teary eyed, before kissing him again. Her tail waved around happily behind, catching her attention. "Um, Rhya?" She hummed lightly, moving to kissing his neck, which he groaned at. Succubus indeed. "I-I thought your tail got cut off."

She stopped and looked down, lifting her tail up a bit. "Huh. Well, maybe your wealth of spirit energy caused it to regenerate. I do feel much stronger than usual."

"Wait, you get stronger the more sex you have?" She nodded.

"Normally, I only get enough energy to tide me over for a bit, but with you, I not only got full on your energy, but I seem to have grown significantly more powerful."

"Hmm. Interesting." She started to kiss and nibble at his neck again, his hands finding a place on her perfect rear. "R-Rhya, what are you-" She kissed, him surprisingly slow and almost lovingly.

"I'm gonna show you why we Dark Priests are considered amongst the most lustful and fertile of the succubi." He cried as he was slid back into her tight passage, his new bride smiling down at him. Riku realized he wasn't sleeping that night. And he was okay with that.

…

After six hours straight of mind-numbing sex, of which his new wife taught him many different positions, ways of committing to foreplay, and even different kinds of sex, Rhya finally stopped to give her husband a bit of time. Just before she fell asleep, she told Riku something that shocked him. "I love you..."

Now, a week later, one of the best weeks of his life, he stood before her bed, brushing some hair out of her beautiful face. "I'm sorry." He lifted his Keyblade and a light shot from its tip straight into her chest. He could see them. The memories they had made. Tears ran down his cheeks before he twisted the weapon, a click sounding in the room as he locked away the memories. He left a note on her bedside table as he turned and opened the corridor, walking through and leaving her alone in their old room, her memories of him, for all intents and purposes, gone.

Soon after, she awoke, the familiar, sticky feeling between her legs didn't shock her, but what did were the tears running down her face. Rhya had no idea why she was crying, but she was. It took her over an hour to stop, sniffling a bit until she saw a note.

' _Your memories will be yours again when you hear these words._

 _May your heart be your guiding key…_

* * *

 ** _So, there ends that. If you want a continuation, let me know, otherwise, I'll be taking the first suggestion for each chapter._**


	3. AO3

Hey guys, Onio here. So this update should have never happened, but I guess it has to now. Due to constant harassment from another user on this site (one I will not name here, but will be happy to tell you about if you were to privately message me), I will be moving all of my active and mature stories to AO3 under the same name and taking down my stories here. I am not gonna change my stories or their content for one immature moron that thinks they are a mod and that they have the right to tell me that I'm wrong nor am I going to give them the satisfaction of being allowed to order me around like I'm their bitch. So, if any of you avoid AO3 for whatever reason, I'm sorry, but I'm done for the simple fact that it seems that is even one person takes issue with you, it can tank all the work you've done.

This is Onio signing out (on Fanfiction) for good. Sorry it has to be this way.


End file.
